Indoor and outdoor ski racks for storing skis are known in the art. Up to now, skis were either stored in pairs or individually. Racks for storing skis in pairs are either large and/or cumbersome or are unstable. Such racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,826,378, 4,222,490 and 4,732,283. A drawback with such racks is that pairs of skis are stored substantially vertically therein so that a substantial storage volume is required. Racks for individually storing skis are smaller than the ones for storing skis in pairs, but more storage volume is needed than when the skis are stored by pairs. Such racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,685 and Canadian Patent No. 1,231,674.
Furthermore, ski racks of prior art provide space for further storing ski boots or ski poles only by reducing the space already provided for skis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a ski rack for storing pairs of skis that, when there is no ski in the rack, the ski rack can be put away within a minimal volume.
Also, there is a very strong need for a ski rack for storing pairs of skis within a minimal volume and further providing enough space for storing ski poles and ski boots.